


It Stays, That Empty Gaze

by lucian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Murder, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucian/pseuds/lucian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean says no, Sam fills his needs elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Stays, That Empty Gaze

They talk about it once, after Sammy stumbles drunkenly into the dark motel room and presses his mouth to Dean's. Sam throws up afterward, shaggy head bent over white porcelain: face wet and eyes dead.

It stays, that empty gaze. Sam hunts on autopilot and Dean just waits because Sam will get over it. Being in close quarters for too long has just screwed with his head.

Three months of clipped tones and tense silences, and Sam says he's going to the bar alone and slams the door behind him. 

It echoes in the silent room for hours.

When Sammy hasn't returned his calls by dawn, Dean tracks his GPS to a shithole motel four blocks down. Sam is naked on the bed, legs spread, eyes on the ceiling: a gash across his throat.

Dean presses a kiss to Sammy's cold mouth, lays down beside him, and never gets up.


End file.
